Jackie
|enemies = Matthew (formerly), Wooten Gang (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Dr. Frederick and his shadow, Shadow Animals, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Being loved, dogs, having a loving family, being treated with respect, Matthew, Stinky, working out, kindness, his friends,|dislikes = Jack Cat's betrayal, Matthew (formerly), dogs (formerly), being abused, being mistreated, Jumpy, Hornhead|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Experiences a change of heart, rebels against Jack Cat, forms a loving friendship with Matthew and begins to live happily with his new family|inspiration = Zavok from Sonic Lost World}}'''Jackie '''is one of the former secondary antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's Jack Cat's former adoptive son and Stinky's best friend. Background After Jack Cat ran away from Matthew and the Wooten Gang after he felt betrayed, he came across Jackie who was abandoned in a box just like Jack Cat, himself. Since Jackie reminded Jack Cat of himself as a kitten and since he was adopted and then "betrayed" by Matthew and the Wooten Gang, he wanted to make sure, that the same thing wouldn't happen to Jackie. So he adopted him and raised him to be evil and cruel as himself. After turning 19 years old, Jackie is hoping to impress his father by helping him kill Matthew and the Wooten Gang and the rule the world. Personality Jackie is shown to be just like his adoptive father, evil, fierce, cruel, violent and brutal. Jack Cat raised him to be just like him for 19 1/2 years. Some of those times of being raised by a villain wasn't the easiest for him because when ever he failed, Jack Cat would abuse him and he told Jackie that there's a lot of people in the world, who's going to hate him. So, learning that no one is going to love him, it caused Jackie to become a ruthless and abusive brute who shows no feeling after he's done abusing his enemies. Since Jackie is physically fit and handsome, he's extremely narcissistic and self-centered. He loves to brag about himself and rub it in his former friends' faces (who are Jack Cat's minions). Jackie is as selfish and vain as his former best friend, Jumpy. Just like his former adoptive father, Jackie is highly intelligent and is really sneaky and cunning. He's very good at kidnapping certain people that Jack Cat needs and then covering his tracks and destroying the evidence, so no one will be able to figure out where the person, he kidnapped and find him/her, He's also very good at helping his former adoptive father coming up with evil plans which Jack Cat uses as the main evil plan of the episode. Even Jackie is Jack Cat's most trusted minion, he is often abused by Jack Cat because of his failures. Jackie doesn't like it but if it teaches him a lesson, he'll let his former adoptive father do it. Besides, he doesn't have the bravery or the guts to stand up to his former adoptive father and the unnecessary abuse, that he has to endure, along with Stinky who seems to be the only minion of the group who cares about Jackie since he lost his family as well. After helping Jack Cat with his attempts to kill Matthew and the Wooten Gang and then rule the world, Jackie and Stinky grew tired of it and they decided that didn't want to kill Matthew and his friends and then rule the world. Jackie wanted to find a family who loves him for who he is and Stinky wants to be reunited with his wife and kids. After Matthew defeated Jack Cat and restored his future in the episode, Turn Back Time, Jackie and Stinky both had a change of heart and to show it off, Jackie and Stinky both wrote an apology letter for all cruel and barbaric schemes that they helped Jack Cat with and they were hoping that Matthew and his friends would forgive them and they did. Matthew then decided to go back in time and change their pasts, thus changing their futures which would make them have a good heart and erase all of the bad that they've done in the past. With Jackie being with a loving family and abandoning his former adoptive father and his evil schemes, he is now compassionate, selfless, fun-loving, friendly and respectful. Physical appearance Jackie is a slender and muscular cat with orange fur. He's taller than Jack Cat, himself and the only piece of clothing that he wears are some blue shorts that are shown to be torn. Appearances Turn Back Time In this latest episode, this is when Jackie and Stinky both had a change of heart even before his former adoptive father, Jack Cat attempted to murder them when they finally stood up to him and his his minions. Jack Cat is even more abusive and cruel towards Jackie this time, especially when he and the others failed to capture Future Matthew when he was the only one who could work the invention that Jack Cat was planning to use, so he can pass if off as his own, thus ruining Matthew's future and then making him supreme ruler of the world. That's when Jackie and Stinky had enough of helping Jack Cat with his attempts to rule the world and to kill Matthew and the Wooten Gang when they don't work and if they don't do any good to him or his friend, Stinky. He really wanted to have a family who would love him for who he is since Jack Cat doesn't care about anyone but himself. Throughout the episode, Jackie and Stinky reluctantly helped Jack Cat with his evil plan to destroy Matthew's future and then rule the world. After kidnapping Future Matthew and forcing him to fix the machine or he'll kill Wilbur, Sally and Toulouse, he started to show remorse and regret for all this. After Future Matthew was rescued and the invention was retrieved, that's when Jack Cat took the invention by the force and then continued with the rest of his evil plan. After succeeding in the second part of his evil plan, it was revealed that Jack Cat murdered Jackie and Stinky when they finally stood up to him and his evil plans. Matthew and his friends traveled back to the time just before Jack Cat signed the contract and when he could have the opportunity to kill Jackie and Stinky. Matthew revealed Jack Cat's true nature to Jackie and Stinky which made them feel shocked and betrayed. After defeating Jack Cat and his minions, Jackie and Stinky were saved from being killed. He and Stinky traveled back to the future and since they both had no where to stay, Future Matthew decided to adopt Jackie and Stinky but before, he could ask them, they were gone. The only thing that was left was an apology note to tell Matthew and his friends that how sorry they are for their cruel and barbaric behavior over the past years. They were hoping that Matthew and his friends would forgive them and they did. To show them that Matthew and his friends accepted their apology, Matthew traveled back to the time when Jack Cat found Jackie, instead he took him to Mr. Doberman, thus making him and Pupnick and Felix, his adoptive siblings. It was revealed that Jackie and Stinky stowaway in the time machine to thank them for making their dreams come true. He and Stinky gave Matthew a hug to show him, how thankful they are. Jackie is last seen as Matthew's time machine show before the ending. The Black Lion Jackie served as a secondary or supporting antagonist in the first seasons of the cartoon series but in the current seasons, he serves as a major/supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Cats Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Wooten Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Reformed characters Category:Thieves Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tritagonists Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Uncles Category:Those brought back to life Category:Time travelers Category:Nephews Category:Orphans Category:Cousins